Distant Early Warning
| miniseries=What's Past| minino=4| format=eBook| published=May 2006| ISBN=| omnibus=What's Past| date=2265| stardate=1256.9| |}} Introduction (blurb) 2265: Following the discoveries made by the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|U.S.S. Constellation]] in the Taurus Reach, Starfleet has fast-tracked the construction of Starbase 47, a.k.a. Vanguard. But the rapid construction has meant concomitant technical problems, ones that are vexing Vanguard's commanding officer, Commodore Diego Reyes. So it's the Corps of Engineers to the rescue. The [[USS Lovell|U.S.S. Lovell]], with its crack S.C.E. team led by Lt. Commander Mahmud al-Khaled, must solve Vanguard's technical crises so the base can become operational as planned. A return to the 23rd century, in the tradition of Foundations and Where Time Stands Still, and a prequel to the acclaimed new novel series Star Trek: Vanguard! Summary References Characters :Mahmud al-Khaled • Curtis Ballard • Briv • Jon Cooper • Jessica Diamond • Isaiah Farber • Ezekiel Fisher • Ganz • Ghrex • Toby Greenfield • Haniff Jackson • Jaeq • Malhotra • Zett Nilric • Daniel Okagawa • Folanir Pzial • Diego Reyes • Araev zh'Rhun • Sasha Rodriguez • Addison Shepherd • Tamishiro • T'Laen • T'Prynn God • Paul LeGere • Matuzas • Soral Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Omari-Ekon • boat • escape pod • ( frigate) Locations :Cargo Bay 12 • Stars Landing • Taurus Reach • Tom Walker's • Starbase 47/Vanguard ( ) Andor • Arcturus • Buquair III • Cargo Bay 19 • Deep Space Station K-5 • Glassner colony • Hell • Manón's • Memory Alpha • Neutral Zone • Outpost 5 • Tantalus V Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturian • Denobulan • Human (African • Asian) • Nalori • Orion • Rigelian • Rigellian (humanoid) • Tellarite • Vulcan Klingon • Tholian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Merchant's Guild • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :ambassador • assassin • bartender • business manager • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • dockmaster • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • first officer • freight hauler • helm officer • intelligence officer • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • maintenance worker • mechanic • merchant • officer • prince • psychiatrist • scientist • security chief • sheriff • superior officer • technician • weapons officer • yeoman Technology and weapons :airlock • antenna dish • artificial gravity • audio pickup • auxiliary generator • battery • bulkhead • burst transmitter • can opener • communications receiver • communicator • computer • cutting laser • data bank • database • data disc • data slate • dermal protoplaser • diagnostic scanner • display monitor • docking port • docking ring • duotronic • energy reactor • environmental control system • environmental sensor • environmental suit • fire-suppression system • force-field emitter • freighter • hydraulic seal • indicator • intercom • internal sensor • Jefferies tube • keypad • knife • library computer • life support • magnetic seal • maneuvering thruster • memory bank • P-38 • phaser • power cell • power generator • power plant • probe • pulse scrambler • rogue gravity flux • sensor • sensor array • sensor node • Shedai carrier wave • site-to-site transport • space station • • starbase • star map • starship • support arm • thruster • toilet • tractor beam • tram tube • transmitter • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp engine • work light Other references :2265 • alcohol • alien • alpha shift • asteroid • atmosphere • beer • black market • blood • bone • bridge • brig • buffet • cards • cargo bay • Class M • Class Y planet • claustrophobia • clothing • coffee • colony • coolant • copper • credit • day • decade • dilithium crystal • distress signal • doll • Dramian weed tea • duranium • earthquake • engineering • fire • fishing • fruit • gambling • gamma shift • glass • gold • government • gravity • gredlahr • gym • hair • heart • homework • homeworld • hospital • hour • humanoid • Kelvin • kilometer • klaxon • language • lifeform • light-year • liquor • logic • map • metal • meter • methane • military • minute • money • month • mugato • music • nitrogen • oil • outpost • oxygen • paper • planet • plastic • poison • poker • radiation • restaurant • rock • rum • school • second • sector • self-destruct • sickbay • silver • slavery • smuggling • space • star • stardate • stealth suit • tattoo • tavern • technology • tobacco • tool satchel • transparent aluminum • transporter room • tree • tritanium • tsunami • uniform • ventilation duct • water • weapon • wood • year Appendices *This eBook is the fourth of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. Images Vanguard Distant Early Warning.jpg|Starbase 47, Vanguard Lovell Distant Early Warning.jpg| Related stories Timeline | nextpocket= Enterprise | prevMB= A Less Perfect Union | nextMB= Enterprise | voyages1=| adbefore1=| adafter1=| voyages2=| adbefore2=| adafter2=| }} Category:SCE eBooks